Fishfolk members
The following are some members, past or present, of the Fishfolk discussion group that provided the inspiration (or possibly desperation) for this website. Several times on Fishfolk, over the years, it has been pointed out that email discussions are less awkward if everybody on the list knows a little about each others' background. This can help them interpret the cryptic or contextless statements that are occasionally made by those who forget that they are communicating over a cue-poor electronic medium and not talking face to face. Please feel free to edit your own entry or to add an entry if someone is missing. Adams, Tim Tim Adamshttp://www.spc.int/mrd/staff/Tim_Adams/tima_E.htm is a former Director of the Fiji government fisheries service, and is currently (2005) managing the SPC's intergovernmental advisory programme for Pacific Island nations on fishery science (biological, ecological AND social) and management. Tim is based in New Caledonia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Caledonia (at the Secretariat of the Pacific Community (SPC) but occasionally visits his home in old Caledonia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotland. Allen, Dick B Baker, Peter Bartlett, Bill Lives on Chesapeake Bay. Beaton, Stuart Ben-Yami, Menakhem Menakhem is a Fisheries Adviser and former fisherman-skipper, based in Israel. He has worked for many years for FAO and later as a free-lancer, in the field of international fisheries development. His main subjects: fishing technology, fisheries ecology and management, small-scale fisheries, credit schemes and development in fishing communities. Presently, mainly, writer on fisheries and "World Fishing" columnist. Author of many books and articles. Was awarded Dr hc by the Kaliningrad State Technical Univesity. His website http://www.benyami.org contains some of his articles, essays, and World Fishing columns. Bjarnason, Jonas Icelandic scientist. He thinks that prolonged selective fishing that creams off the larger individuals off a stock causes genetic dwarfism in the population. This is because, generation after generation, mainly the slower growing individuals are left to breed. Booth, Shawn Research Assistant for the Sea Around Us database at the University of British Columbia Fisheries Centerhttp://www.fisheries.ubc.ca/members/ Boragine, Ralph Buchanan, Susan Buck, Gene U.S. Congressional Research Service Cieri, Matt Clay, Patricia Crutchfield, James Department of Economics, University of Washington Finlayson, Chris Flaherty, Mike For more information see Mike's website Gates, John M Grubish, Steve Hall-Arber Madeleine Fishfolk list-owner Himes, Amber Jordan, Roxanne Keen, Elmer Professor Emeritus in Geography, San Diego State University in California. Kumar, KG Of the International Collective in Support of Fishworkers (ICSF)http://www.icsf.net/jsp/english/index.jsp based in Chennai, India McCarron, David McCay, Bonnie McDonald, Bob Naturalist, MAC member, and associate of the Southern Shark Fisheryhttp://www.affa.gov.au/content/output.cfm?ObjectID=D2C48F86-BA1A-11A1-A2200060B0A06482 in Australia. McKenzie, Debbie Mize, James Former Alaskan fisherman in longline and pot fisheries, former "government affairs" liason of mid-sized Seattle fishing company, current grad student enrolled in UCLA School of Law (JD/MBA) and Fulbright scholar to New Zealand (2006) to study marine reserves. Mizzoni, Rosanne Mobley, Matt Morris, Greg Greg Morris works primarily with the commercial fishing fleet of New England and the Midatlantic States in the U.S. developing selective fishing gear. He is a shellfisherman, culturing some of the best oysters around. He is noted for his enthusiasm and optimism. Munson, Bruce O'Malley, Jim Osborn, Bob Pol, Mike Mike Pol is a Senior Marine Fisheries Biologist and heads up the Conservation Engineering http://www.mass.gov/dfwele/dmf/programsandprojects/consengg.htm#conservation and Fishery Dependent Investigationshttp://www.mass.gov/dfwele/dmf/programsandprojects/obsprog.htm#observer Programs of the Massachusetts Division of Marine Fisherieshttp://www.mass.gov/marinefisheries. His primary research interests involve improving the species and size selectivity of commercial fishing gear through cooperative research with industry members, who taught him most of what he knows on the subject. Pope, Gil Gil Pope, of Gil's Custom Tackle, is a hook-and-line fisherman who fishes out of Point Judith, Rhode Island, USA, and is Governor-appointed representative for Rhode Island on the Atlantic States Fishery Management Council. Powell, Mark The Ocean Conservancy'shttp://www.oceanconservancy.org Director of Fish Conservation Rice, John Commercial Fisherman based in Cotuit Ma. on Cape Cod. See http://capecodfisherman.net Scannell, Steven J. A Cape Cod fisherman, transplanted to Nantucket. Known for the Market Quota System, Nantucket Salt Pond Controversy. Web page at www.environmentalfisherman.com Schmidt, Eric Sharp, Gary D. Physiological oceanographer and system ecologist. A long-time fishfolk poster and specialist in fishery/climate interactions. A former FAO staff member, was instrumental in the development of tuna fishery in the Indian Ocean. His website, "A Chronology of Events, Places, Ecological and Societal Impacts" is a very useful source of historical information, as well as containing more information on the man himself. Gary is based in California. Shotton, Ross Ross is a New Zealander based at FAO Headquarters in Rome, with the Marine Resources Service of the FAO Fisheries Resources Division. Silvert, Bill Co-owner of FISH-SCI list. Semi-retired Canadian scientist living in Portugal. Ph. D. in Theoretical Physics (Brown University, 1965) and working in oceanography and marine ecology since the late 1970s. Recently and currently involved with EU projects dealing with fisheries management and environmental impacts of aquaculture. Home page at http://bill.silvert.org Stevenson, Barbara Provides representation and management services for northern New England fishing vesselshttp://www.bdssr.com/ Stolpe, Nils E Garden State Seafood Associationhttp://www.fishingnj.org Sumby, Jon Thacher, Shaw Amongst other things, organises the Atlantic Coastwatch newsletter and website Tillion, Clem Weber, Dick